Dolor et Potentia
by Cyanide-Ocean
Summary: After all the time they spent flirting, Chloe has fallen for Beca. However, Chloe witnesses Beca and Jesse kiss, which breaks her heart. Little does she know, Beca had no intention of kissing Jesse.


**A/N:** I took some artistic liberty with how certain scenes went in the movie compared to how they're written out in the fic, but I did my best to still make them believable. There are also some time skips so that this wouldn't drag out too long and so I could avoid pretty much rewriting the whole movie.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away," Beca sang out confidently, unaware that she had an audience in the stall adjacent to hers.

"Ah ha!" Chloe exclaimed, flinging the woman's shower curtain to the side, badly startling Beca, who whipped around to see who dared had the nerve to walk in on her.

"Oh my god!" Beca yelled, slammed the handle off, abruptly shutting off the water. She rushed to pull her towel to her chest to cover herself.

"You_ can_ sing! " The redheaded woman grinned. She had a hunch that Beca could from the moment she laid eyes on the brunette while handing out fliers with Aubrey. "You have to join the Bellas," she added assertively.

"Get out!" Beca demanded.

"I can't concentrate until you cover your junk," Beca hastily replied, focusing all her energy into staring at anything else other than the woman's body. She concentrated her stare onto the ceiling, but not without having seen Chloe's chest, though completely unintentionally. As she kept her eyes fixed on the ceiling's yellow paint, the brunette couldn't shake the image of Chloe's breasts from her mind, but the redhead's voice cut through her thoughts and snapped her back to the situation at hand.

"I'm not leaving here until you sing," Chloe stated.

It was clear the woman wouldn't budge until Beca complied, and so hesitantly stealing sideways glances at Chloe, Beca slowly began to sing. After a few notes, Chloe joined in, giving the brunette a reassuring smile that she was doing well, and this time Beca found herself unable to look away from her sparkling blue eyes, though still looked very uncomfortable as she wished she had some clothes on to make this less awkward.

A guy, who must've been with Chloe before she intruded upon Beca, appeared at the entrance to the shower.

"You have a lovely voice," he smirked as Chloe nodded repeatedly in agreement.

Once the pair had left her so she could finally take her shower, she let out a heavy sigh. That was not the way she ever expected to start her first year of college, yet despite how uneasy she felt about being confronted naked in the shower, she wouldn't have changed it if given the option to. It slowly dawned on her that she was starting to become attracted to this upperclassman. The thought both excited Beca and scared her. She got a riot of butterflies in her stomach when she replayed the whole moment in her mind - focusing particularly on Chloe's smile amongst other things. On the other hand, the brunette had never been attracted to another woman before and the newness of this was somewhat unsettling. Did this mean she was bisexual? But she would never have a relationship with a woman or have sex with one... Would she? It was becoming all too much for her to think about right now, and she needed to concentrate on what she'd do about the auditions for The Barden Bellas. But... She also couldn't ignore how turned on she was at the moment, her imagination running wild as she desperately, though in vain, tried to tame it. Chloe's voice, her smile, her body. Chloe's body pressed against her own, one of the woman's hands trailing up her thigh and the other pressing against her shoulder, keeping her against the wall as they exchanged passionate kisses. And then Chloe would- No! No, she couldn't allow herself to think of this! "Get a hold of yourself, Beca!" She hissed under her breath. You barely even know her!

Beca fought to keep such thoughts at bay, but the task was proving to be beyond difficult. Maybe if she just... The brunette let her hand slide down her stomach and then her abdomen before pausing. She couldn't believe what she was doing, or rather about to do. A slow hiss escaped her lips as two fingers found her clit, tight and wet, and not just because the shower water was on.

"C-Chloe..." Beca let out low groan as she slipped her fingers in and out.

She squeezed her eyes shut as her imagination went wild with no chance of reining it in.

With a shudder and a moan that would've been too audible had she not clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself, Beca dwelled on the thought that she had never masturbated before, let alone to the thought of another woman. She wasn't sure how she felt about this yet, but only time would tell, right? Her emotions in utter chaos right now and her mind racing, it was too confusing and overwhelming to try and figure out now. Well, college was the time for trying new things, so this was all just an experiment, right? Right. That's what Beca reminded herself constantly in order to try and be able to calm down and relax some.

The day of the auditions came all too soon, but at least she had been practicing. Beca pushed open the metal doors to the auditorium, but lingered backstage as she heard the two guys who were facilitating the event were announcing its end. She took a few small steps closer to the center of the stage, and was about to turn back when she was stopped.

"Wait, wait! Beca, come out here!" Chloe's face instantly lit up upon seeing Beca show up. She was beginning to fear that her insistence that the brunette join The Bellas backfired and the freshman wouldn't come to the auditions.

"I didn't know we had to sing a certain song, though," Beca said. "I had prepared something else," she admitted, looking around nervously at the audience of seasoned acapella members from other groups.

"That's okay!" Chloe promised her cheerfully. "Sing what you have!"

"Okay... Can I use this?" Beca said, crouching down towards the judges table where Chloe and the other judges sat, gesturing at the plastic yellow cup that held their pens.

"Um, sure, go ahead," the redhead replied, confused as to what the freshman would need it for.

The brunette took a seat at the edge of the stage, legs crossed as she leaned over, playing out a beat cup as it hit against her hand and the stage rhythmically. She sang You're Going To Miss Me by Lulu & The Lamp Shades. All the while, Chloe beamed at her proudly. Though she didn't look at the woman, Beca could feel Chloe's steady gaze on her and the butterflies in her stomach returned. Was this going to happen every time she even thought about the woman? That thought, however, was fleeting, as needed all her attention on her singing.

While at the party that was going on where all the acapella groups got together to sing and have fun, Audrey's voice as it emphasized that The Bellas were absolutely forbidden to enter a relationship or have sex with any of The Treblemakers rang through Beca's mind, eliciting an eye roll from her. Doing so would result in being promptly kicked out of the group. The brunette had no intention of sleeping with any of those guys. Besides, she didn't find any of them attractive. Well, maybe Jesse, the newest member to The Treblemakers, who was cute in a sort of quriky and annoying sort of way. But the thought of her slight attraction to Jesse caused Chloe to come rushing into her mind as well and drown out Jesse in an instant.

"Ha, yeah, okay," Beca scoffed in a teasing manner, making a smooth recovery as she replied to something Jesse had said to her, though it went unheard as she was too absorbed in her thoughts.

That must've been the end of the conversation as he walked away after she replied to him. Having Chloe on her mind so often was becoming a problem as it made focusing on anything else more difficult for Beca. As if on queue, Chloe planted herself in front of the brunette, who was still standing on a chair that she had got onto in order to gain some height on Jesse.

What Chloe said to her was heard as a blur of sound to Beca because while Chloe's clothing choice for the party may have been casual to her, Beca still couldn't stop herself from thinking about how amazing she looked.

"I think we're going to be really fast friends," Chloe gave a smile that implied nothing more than friendly intentions, but it was her eyes - the way they lingered on the brunette's lips before meeting her gaze - that hinted at more than just friends. Not to mention how Chloe leaned in much closer than anyone who only wanted to be friends would. Beca could feel Chloe's breath on her lips and it took all the will power not to steal a kiss from her right then and there. Instead, the brunette decided to play it cool.

"Well, you did see me naked, so..." She smirked, raising an eyebrow and winking at the redhead, who only gave a knowing grin and nodded her head a few times in response.

There was a pause, smiles on their faces and Chloe still only a few inches away from Beca's face. The tension between them was undeniable, or so Beca secretly hoped, as she swayed every so slightly back and forth on the edge of the chair.

As much as she really didn't want to (and she really didn't), Beca knew she'd have to break the tension, otherwise her urge to pull the redhead into a kiss might become too hard to restrain.

"Mind if I get down?" The brunette said, tilting her head forward, but cautious not to touch Chloe.

The redhead stepped to the side, the grin, which now had a sly undertone to it, unwavering. She extended a hand to Beca, who quirked her eyebrow at Chloe yet again, but accepted the offer and placed her hand in the senior's as she stepped off the chair.

"You're hand's cold," Chloe noted in a hushed voice, as if what she said was a secret no one else was allowed to hear.

"Well, it _is_ pretty chilly tonight," Beca retorted with a brief, dry laugh. Chloe still held onto her hand and the brunette didn't want to seem rude by pulling away, so she allowed for the woman to continue holding it.

"Give me your other hand," Chole said gently.

"Uh... Okay," Beca complied and flashed a smile of perplexity as she tried to figure out what Chloe was going to do next.

Chloe cupped both of Beca's hands in hers, exhaling onto them languidly before pressing her own hands against them in hopes of warming them up. Thank god it's dark, Beca thought to herself as a rosy blush crossed her cheeks. There was no doubt about it, Chloe was definitely flirting with her, and yet she didn't mind at all. In fact, Beca secretly enjoyed this.

"Better?" Chloe asked in a near whisper as if raising her voice to its usual level would ruin the moment.

"Yeah," the brunette said just as softly.

To Beca's silent disappointment, Chloe let go of her hands and shoved her now-cold hands into her coat's pockets.

"You should do the same, so they don't get cold again," the redhead nodded towards Beca's jacket pockets. "I have to go talk to Audrey, but I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled before turning to go.

There was no doubt about it, Chloe was definitely flirting with her. Beca's eyes lingered on Chloe's figure as she walked away, taking in the way her curls bounced lightly with every step she took, and the way her hips swayed. Beca was completely mesmerized. The brunette didn't realize she was staring, however, until Chloe turned her head back towards Beca's direction and gave her a sultry smile before turning her attention to Audrey, who was fussing over something that clearly displeased her as usual. Beca's rosy blush deepened to a dark crimson once she realized she had just been caught staring. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until her shoulders relaxed while she breathed out, a faint smile rippling across her lips.

The tension and stress that everyone in The Bellas felt only got worse as they rehearsed day after day as the day of the regionals was quickly closing in on them. Audrey's bossiness increased as she pushed everyone to the point of exhaustion. It had gotten to the point where Beca had stormed out, declaring that she quit The Bellas.

"This isn't working," Chloe pointed out yet again as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"You are not in charge here!" Audrey shrieked.

"But I think she's right..." Chloe muttered in reference to every time Beca tried to contribute ideas to improve The Bellas' performance scores.

"No! This playlist got us to nationals before and it will again!" Audrey yelled, refusing to give in.

Everyone hated how stubborn Audrey was and they all knew Beca was right, yet none of them ever voiced it as they didn't want to be on the receiving end of Audrey's temper. The small spats between Beca and Audrey, with Chloe often chiming in to take Beca's side, often happened at rehearsals, but it was right after they lost regionals that Audrey finally lost it. Back when Audrey first made it to nationals, she was so stressed out that she threw up all over the front row, including the judges. Needless to say, they lost by a landslide and since then she had vowed to not only make it back to nationals, but to win before graduating and this year was her last chance, so the pressure was on.

"Calm down," Chloe quietly urged Aubrey.

"No, I will not calm down! I always try to hold it back, but you know what? I'm going to let the chunks fly!" She screamed as vomit spewed from her mouth.

A loud gasp filled the room as everyone curled up their lips and scrunched up their faces while taking several steps back and an uproar of accusatory voices filled the room.

"What's going on?" Beca asked in disbelief upon laying eyes on the scene before her - especially at the pool of vomit on the ground.

Everyone froze in their places and stared at her.

"Beca!" Chloe finally piped up, thrilled to see Beca again.

Since The Bellas rehearsed six out of the seven days, Chloe rarely ever got to catch even a fleeting glimpse of Beca.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, you guys. I'm sorry I got mad and yelled and I was hoping that maybe I could come back?"

Without Audrey's word of approval, Beca wouldn't be allowed back in, and the blonde stood there, arms crossed and refusing to give Beca a second chance.

"Well, okay then!" Beca said turning to go, but not without first grabbing one of the metal chairs and dragging it behind her as two of the other former members were forced to do when they had been kicked out for having had sex with members of The Treblemakers. She stopped every few paces to look back and see if Aubrey would change her mind. However, Aubrey continued to coldly glare at her. Finally, after turning back for the third time, Aubrey spoke up.

"Wait," she said, giving in. She could sense everyone hoping that Beca would be allowed to rejoin them.

"Oh thank god, that was embarrassing," the brunette said giving a sigh of relief.

"Here," Aubrey said, tossing her the tuner towards Beca.

The tuner represented leadership in the group, and Aubrey was so used to being the one in control that relinquishing it was to this freshman who had no prior experience of being in an acapella group, let alone leading one, was a big thing for her.

However, Beca was not expecting Aubrey to do this and so she fumbled to catch the tuner before it slipped through her fingers and rolled right into the orange vomit.

"Uh... We don't need that," the brunette quickly said, not wanting to touch it now. "Okay, let's head out," she said, heading for the exit.

"Out? Where are we going?" The others asked in confusion.

"To the pool. I want to try something," Beca smiled.

"How high a note can you hit?" She turned to ask Chloe once they had arrived at their destination.

"G sharp, I think."

"Aubrey, pick a song," Beca requested.

"Um, Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars," she nodded.

"Ready?" The brunette gestured with her hands, as a conductor would, to begin.

After a few measures of everyone getting the beat down, Beca gave Chloe a nod and a reassuring smile as Chloe had done back when she barged in on the her in the shower. When Chloe had finished the verse of the song, Beca joined in with Just A Dream by Nelly.

"I think we're ready," Beca gave a nod of approval when they had finished.

It was finally the night of the nationals and The Bellas were all giving each other last minute pep talks, reassuring themselves they'd do well.

"And now, The Barden Bellas!" The announcer said.

The women took their places on stage and Beca pulled out the tuner from her pocket, and blew into it, causing a note to echo through the now silent auditorium.

"One, two, three," Beca said faintly.

The song began slowly, and they could all see the members in the audience roll their eyes thinking, wishing they didn't have to hear yet another slow song from them that they were all so used to. But once the song picked up the beat and the people could hear more modern songs being sung, they instantly perked up and became excited to hear what The Bellas were singing.

The crowd roared with applause and cheers, giving The Bellas a standing ovation while the women were all toothy grins and feeling very satisfied with how they performed. They all rushed back to their seats and wait out the time it took the judges to decide upon a victor.

"You were incredible," Jesse smiled lovingly at Beca.

"Thanks. You were really good too," she smiled back.

She opened her arms to hug him, but what she got instead was not what she was expecting at all. Jesse pulled her into a kiss and she was so startled it took her a few seconds to react. She pushed Jesse away, shaking her head slowly.

"Jesse, I can't, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"What? Why? I thought we had something going on! You even said so yourself when you came to my room that day!" He insisted, the hurt reflecting clearly in his eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry," Beca said apologizing again. "I did like you - I thought I liked you. I was confused, Jesse, okay? I'm sorry."

She turned to look down the row for Chloe, hoping with all her might that maybe she missed what had just happened, but of course, Chloe was standing there, watching them. She looked confused and just as hurt as Jesse was, but she instantly shifted her attention back to their victory, smiling and laughing with the others, pretending as if what she had just witnessed never happened.

"Is that why you can't?" Jesse demanded, having seen the exchange pained looks between the two.

"I said I'm sorry, Jesse. This can't happen - we can't happen."

"Fine. Fine! You know, I really thought there was something between us. Sorry I was mistaken, but in all fairness you sent a hell of a lot of mixed signals," he huffed bitterly before turning his back to her.

"And the winner of this year's national collegiate acapella competition goes to... The Barden Bellas!"

The women hugged each other, thrilled by their win. Especially Audrey who had been longing to win since her freshman year at the college three years ago.

"This is the best thing that could happen to me before graduating - the one thing I really wanted!" Audrey exclaimed, giving Beca a tight hug as they walked out of the auditorium, the giant trophy they had won in her hand. "Thank you," she smiled, before going to catch up with the others.

Beca stared sadly at Chloe who was a few yards in front of her, seemingly having fun with everyone. Well, everyone except herself, but the brunette knew it would be too much to hope that Chloe would actually want to talk to her after seeing her and Jesse kiss despite the fact that it was completely unintentional on her part.

"Party time!" Stacie shouted.

"Where are we going to go?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"I don't know. We could go to the pool. We can pick up drinks on the way," she shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Everyone agreed.

"I actually have to go," Beca said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"What? Why?" Audrey asked, "I would've thought that you of all people would come! We just won nationals because of you! Don't you want to celebrate and have some fun?"

"I can't, I have, uh, some stuff I have to take care of," the brunette's eyes shifted to Chloe who only stared back at her, the feeling betrayal still clouding her face. "Sorry guys!" She quickly added and rushed off before anyone else could get in another word.

"I wonder what it is that's so important that she can't come with us," Stacie muttered, but Beca's absence was soon brushed to the side as the group headed off to the pool.

They only made it a few yards before Chloe now stopped. "Wait, I need to go too," she said.

"What, you too?! Why is everyone leaving now?!" Stacie let out a frustrated groan. "We haven't even gotten there!"

"I know, but I think she left because of me. We got into a fight, kind of, so I should go talk to her," Chloe felt badly about lying, though it was only a half lie. She and Beca did get into an argument of sorts - or at least, the redhead knew they were in one now ever since she saw Beca and Jesse kiss.

"Oh fine, go make up with her and then come join us if it doesn't take too long," Stacie sighed before continuing on towards the pool. The others agreed with a nod before following.

"Beca!" Chloe shouted after the woman when she was finally only a few yards behind her. "Beca! Wait up, please!" She pleaded.

Beca turned to face Chloe, who slowed to a stop only a few paces away.

"What?" The brunette replied, much more harshly than she had intended. She could see the hurt wash over Chloe's face once again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that," Beca murmured.

She couldn't take it - she hated seeing Chloe like this and hated even more how much that got to her. Frustration and soon anger boiled inside her. Yes, she was attracted to Chloe, and she enjoyed their banter, but not once had the redhead ever made any actual move to indicate she had wanted something more than a friendship that involved heavy flirting and, admittedly, the lustful tension that always manifested whenever moments of silence passed between them, and this was what bothered Beca the most. If Chloe really wanted something more than this flirtatious friendship they had, she should've acted on it already. It was Chloe's fault for getting herself hurt, not her own.

Her next words tumbled out of her mouth faster than she could stop them, "It's your fault for getting hurt. You should've told me you wanted to be more than friends," Beca stated, the cold tone in her voice returning.

"I was going to try and fix things between us, Beca, but now I'm second guessing that idea!" Chloe retorted, hot tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"Chloe..." Beca let out an irritated groan.

"What, do you think I'm overreacting? It hurt seeing you kiss Jesse after everything we've gone through!" The redhead's voice rose in anger.

"Hey! Jesse kissed me and you saw me push him away! I wasn't expecting him to kiss me, Chloe, I was only going in for a hug! And what do you mean 'everything we've gone through?!'" Beca demanded.

"All the flirting and touching? Did you think that all meant nothing?" Tears were already streaming down Chloe's face and kept rolling down her cheeks no matter how many times she wiped the from her face. "I really like you, Beca, and there's no way you couldn't have known that!"

"I'm not saying I didn't know, just as you couldn't have been oblivious to how I feel about you," Beca shot back. "Why do you think I turned Jesse down? Because I wanted to? I didn't. I turned Jesse down because I like you!" The brunette shouted.

There was a pause as it sunk into both women's heads that they had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Chloe grabbed Beca's arm and pulled the brunette into a passionate kiss filled with lust, compassion, and apologies for the whole dispute that had just occurred. They continued like this, soft lips repeatedly pressing against each other, tongues wrestling for dominance as teeth clashed together until the were forced to break for air.

"I'm sorry," Beca sighed, resting her forehead against Chloe's.

"I'm sorry too," Chloe said, giving Beca another kiss, though this time more tenderly.

"Come on," the redhead gave Beca's arm a gentle tug. "Don't worry, I have a single," she added before the thought for Beca to ask even occurred to her.

The brunette quirked her eyebrow at the other woman, but smirked, which was all Chloe needed to know Beca's answer.

Chloe's room was neat and tidy. Well, mostly if Beca ignored the pile of clothes that had been carelessly discarded in the corner.

"Ignore the mess," Chloe said, holding the door open for the brunette.

"I'm sure that'll be the last thing on my mind," Beca winked.

The flirtatious banter that they used to reply to each other came naturally to Beca now.

"Good to know," Chloe purred, pushing Beca onto her bed after shimmying out of her jeans.

Once again their lips met, and lust soon surged through their bodies once again and their tongues were able to resume their wrestling match that had ended in a draw before. Chloe pushed Beca's coat off her shoulders, but strugged slightly as she tried to tug it off the woman's arms. Beca's jacket fell to the floor with a muffled flop and redhead's jacket quickly followed. Chloe's hands slid up under Beca's shirt as the brunette pulled it off before Chloe yanked off her own. Their kisses became more fervent as they had craved each other's touch for a long time now. Chloe unhooked the Beca's bra and tossed it behind her. She gave the woman's breast a firm squeeze and pinched the erect nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp, which only caused Chloe to become even more aroused than she already was. With her other hand, the redhead let it glide down Beca's side and over the protrusion of her hip bone before reaching the hem of her pants. Chloe fumbled with the button, though managed to undo it after a few tries and unzipped it. Beca pulled her arms away from their resting place on Chloe's neck so she could shove her pants (and underwear) off and fling them off somewhere on the other side of the room before they snaked back to their place around Chloe's neck. One of her hands entangled themselves in the woman's curly, red locks of hair, while Chloe's hand lingered on Beca's abdomen, tracing circles at a leisurely pace.

Beca pulled Chloe closer, bringing the redhead's body ever closer to her own, their stomachs brushing together, causing goosebumps to ripple across both their bodies. The brunette stole small gasps for air when she could between kisses as she wasn't willing to pull apart, her gluttonous appetite for the other woman's kisses still unsatisfied. Beca finally followed suit, unhooking the clasp on the back of Chloe's bra, forcing the redhead to pull her hands away where they were contently teasing Becas skin and sit up so she could slip it off and throw it to the side. Beca let out a breathy moan when Chloe's hand resumed it's squeezing, pinching and gentle pulling on her breast and nipple. Chloe ran her other hand down the length of the brunette's body, who let out an impatient growl when she stopped. Beca could feel the redhead's mouth curl up into a satisfied grin against her lips.

"Someone's in a hurry tonight," Chloe chuckled softly, pulling away long enough to see Beca's eyes, which were glazed over with hunger for her.

"Stop teasing me," Beca groaned, pushing Chloe's hand further down, between her thighs, resulting in Chloe's grin to widen, though the redhead complied.

Chloe had no problem slipping two fingers into Beca's cunt as it was already so wet and it tightened around them in no time.

"Chloe..." Beca let out a throaty moan.

Chloe was very satisfied by Beca's reaction and thrust her fingers in deeper, twisting and sliding them in an out, causing another, though this time sharp, moan to cascade out of the brunette's mouth. Beca arched her back, her body pressing against Chloe's. She retracted her arms from around the redhead's neck and dragged her nails down Chloe's back, leaving vicious red lines in their wake, some drawing small droplets of blood, earning her an audible hiss from the mix of pain and pleasure.

"B-Beca..." This time it was Chloe who growled the other woman's name, the lingering sting of the scratches on her back caused her skin to scream with shooting pain, yet the redhead would've been lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. Her fingers picked up their pace, thrusting in and out of Beca harder as she thumbed the other woman's clit. Beca lightly trailed a hand back up the length of Chloe's body, skirting along her shoulder and cupped her breast, kneading it firmly in her hand. Her other hand brushed along the curve of the redhead's ass and made a u-turn back up the inside of her thigh. She mimicked the movements Chloe's hand made inside her, doing the same to the woman. They both rocked their hips against the other's hand, the spaces between kisses shortening and shorter as they turned more urgent and lustful.

"God, Chloe, I'm going to come," Beca let out a low growl of pleasure.

Chloe gave a small grunt and could feel herself getting closer to climaxing as well. "Me too," she moaned into Beca's ear, her short, warm breath causing the brunette's ear to become moist.

Only a few more thrusts of their fingers and hungry kisses later, a long, low moan spill out from their lips, now swollen from the countless kisses they had given and received. Chloe let her body collapse beside the other woman's, both women breathing hard, trying to catch their breath. She lifted her hand and brushed a few stray strands of hazel brown hair from Beca's face.

"I love you," Beca blurted out.

Her smile instantly dropped as she realized with horror what she had just said. She was terrified (and pretty sure) she had ruined any chance she had at a relationship with Chloe.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I meant-" A deep maroon washed over her face as she tripped over her words, desperately wracking her brain for an explanation as to why she just just suddenly said that.

"It's okay," Chloe reassured her, "Breathe," she smiled lovingly, and stroked the brunette's face. "I love you too."

"You... You do?" Beca asked, not expecting that reply at all.

"I do," Chloe murmured, "I love you too, Beca," she promised, leaned over and gave Beca a soft kiss.


End file.
